


Tu es un menteur, Ianto Jones !

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques pensées de Jack Harkness face à une déclaration de Ianto Jones. OS. POV Jack Harkness. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu es un menteur, Ianto Jones !

Disclaimer : Ils sont à leur créateurs.

.

Episode 1-06: La récolte

.

Tu es un menteur, Ianto Jones !

.

Tu es assis là, parmi nous, discret et silencieux, à ton habitude. Voici que Gwen a lancé le sujet. Le dernier baiser. Elle a essayé de nous faire croire que pour elle c'était avec Rhys mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur Owen qui, avec son tact coutumier l'a trahit. Pour Owen, le dernier c'était avec Gwen. Regard peiné de Tosh. Pour elle cela date de Noël sous le gui avec...Owen. Regard apitoyé de ce dernier.

Moi, j'élude et m'en sors avec une pirouette.

Toi, Ianto, personne ne t'a rien demandé alors tu prends la parole.

-C'était Lisa.

Tu es un menteur, Ianto Jones! Je le sais parce que ton dernier baiser c'est moi qui te l'ai donné.

Dans le hub, quand ta belle t'avait laissé sur le carreau, au sens propre. J'ai voulu te réanimer. Ce que j'ai fait, mais une fois que mes lèvres avaient touché les tiennes, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Et tu ne t'es pas débattu, même quand tu as repris conscience. Bref, tu as aimé.

Il faut dire que cela faisait déjà un moment que j'attendais une occasion. Une occasion de te toucher, de t'embrasser.

Gwen est embarrassée, elle s'excuse et tu la culpabilises par un "t'avais oublié" mélancolique.

Ils se lèvent pour aller chercher du bois.

Tu me regardes. Je soutiens ton regard. Parce que je connais la vérité.

Nous la connaissons tous les deux. Et c'est pour cela que tu détournes les yeux.

Oui, tu es un menteur Ianto Jones et tu le sais très bien.

Comme tu sais ce que j'attends.

Je t'attends depuis ce jour, quand nous avons capturé le ptérodactyle tous les deux. Cet instant où nous avons roulé au sol et que nos visages, nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon dieu, comme j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser à ce moment là ! C'était...intense. Je ne sais pas comment je ne t'ai pas pris, tout de suite, là, à même le sol de ce hangar poussiéreux.

Mais tu as choisi la fuite.

Tu étais bouleversé. Tu as essayé de cacher tes larmes mais j'ai bien vu que tu pleurais.

Pourquoi ?

De confusion?

Parce que tu as senti que je bandais et qu'il en était de même pour toi?

C'était la première fois que tu bandais pour un homme, je parie.

Parce que c'était trop d'émotions pour toi ? Tu ne pouvais pas la canaliser et tu as évacué le trop plein avec tes larmes?

Tu pleures facilement. Tu n'as pas fini de pleurer à Torchwood.

Toutes ces larmes que tu as versé quand ta cyberwoman t'a échappé, quand elle est morte... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te consoler, de te dire que ça irait, que ça passerait.

Mais je devais être dur. Pour toi, pour nous.

Tu t'es effondré à genoux et tes sanglots m'ont brisé le cœur.

J'aurai voulu me mettre à genoux avec toi et lécher tes larmes pour les faire disparaitre. Sur tes joues, sur ta bouche.

Mais je n'ai eu que ce baiser volé.

Peu importe. Ce n'est maintenant qu'une question de temps. Tu es troublé, mon beau Ianto. Je sens que tu es attiré par moi comme je le suis par toi.

Nous sommes comme deux aimants.

Bientôt tu seras à moi.

Je te laisse faire ton deuil.

Je t'attends.

FIN


End file.
